Un Soldado, Un E-Mail
by SEREDAR
Summary: Todo comenzó con un e-mail. Serena Tsukino envió un e-mail al nombre que le sonó más femenino de la lista de contactos de soldados que la presidenta de su club de lectura consiguió. SFC Darién Chiba fue el destinatario. Intercambiaron setenta y siete e-mails en cinco meses, y en algún lugar entre los setenta y siete, ellos dejaron de intercambiar palabras y...
1. ARGUMENTO

**SERIE UN SOLDADO 2 - UN E-MAIL **

**Autora:** Christin Lovell

**Adaptada a los personajes** de Naoko Takeuchi

**Protagonistas:** Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba

_Para todos aquellos que sirven y han servido, gracias. Nunca serán olvidados sus esfuerzos. _

_Salmos 144 _

_1: Bendito sea el Señor, mi Roca, que adiestra mis manos para la guerra, y mis dedos para la batalla. _

_2: Él es mi Dios amoroso, mi amparo, mi más alto escondite, mi libertador, mi escudo, en quien me refugio. Él es quien pone los pueblos a mis pies. _

Sinopsis

Todo comenzó con un e-mail.

Serena Tsukino envió un e-mail al nombre que le sonó más femenino de la lista de contactos de soldados que la presidenta de su club de lectura consiguió. SFC Darién Chiba fue el destinatario.

Intercambiaron setenta y siete e-mails en cinco meses, y en algún lugar entre los setenta y siete, ellos dejaron de intercambiar palabras y comenzaron a compartir partes de sí mismos.

Ahora Darién está de vuelta de la guerra, en casa y es hora de que se encuentren y descubran si un soldado con dos años más de contrato en el ejército y una mujer de talla grande que tiene una vida a centenares de kilómetros de su casa, tienen la oportunidad de un futuro juntos.

Al amor no le importa los obstáculos, pero sobrevivir no siempre es fácil.

**Nota**: el nombre original del SFC es Teylor por eso la protagonista piensa que es nombre de mujer….O_=


	2. CAPITULO 1

Prefacio

_No sabía que un e-mail podía cambiar una vida, pero cambio la mía..._

**Capítulo Uno**

SFC* Darién Chiba:

Tengo los dedos cruzados y mis oraciones se elevan esperando que seas una mujer.

Toda una presentación, ¿verdad? Espero que tus años de servicio no hayan matado tu humor. Si lo tienes, no dudes en reírte.

Mira, mi club de lectura, que está lleno de mujeres solteras esperando que el próximo fenómeno _50 sombras _caiga en sus manos, pensaron que sería una gran idea escribir a los soldados solteros con la esperanza de encontrar el amor. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto. La última cosa que un soldado necesita, en mi humilde opinión, es un grupo de mujeres persistentes y atrevidas persiguiéndolos desde el otro lado del charco, bajo el falso pretexto de la gratitud.

Así que te elegí a ti. Porque tenías el nombre que me sonó más femenino en la lista de direcciones de correo electrónico que Mina de alguna forma consiguió. Y, tal vez, parezca tan insensible como ellas, pero yo quería ofrecer mis verdaderas gracias a un soldado sin esperar más. Tú no nos debes nada y todavía nos das todo.

No puedo imaginar dejar a mi pequeña familia detrás. No puedo imaginar tener que esperar un año para ver la última temporada de mi programa de televisión favorito. No puedo imaginar no tener las comodidades comunes que tengo. Y las tengo gracias a ti. Tú sacrificaste todo para que yo no tenga que hacerlo, y por lo tanto estoy eternamente agradecida.

Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, para devolver el enorme favor que has hecho por nuestro país, por favor avísame. Ningún antojo del SPM* es demasiado pequeño.

Mantén la cabeza erguida, la espalda cubierta y el corazón protegido.

Saludos cordiales,

_Serena Tsukino, _una fashionista con curvas y con una afición por los novios literarios.

**PS**: Siéntete libre de planear una venganza en contra de las seis diabólicas que forman mi club de lectura. Estaré encantada de ayudar a ejecutarlo a tu regreso a los .

*Sargento de Primera Clase (SFC): Asistente y asesor del jefe de pelotón. Generalmente tiene entre 15 y 18 años de experiencia del Ejército y la pone al uso por tomar decisiones rápidas y precisas en los mejores intereses de los soldados y del país.

*SPM: síndrome pre-menstrual.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Capítulo Dos **

Hola Serena:

Me tomó un tiempo decidir cómo quería responder. Al igual que tu, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que tus amigas se propusieron hacer, pero sucede más a menudo de lo que piensas. Todos nosotros recibimos al menos una carta de una conejita de uniforme en algún momento de nuestro servicio. Son fáciles de detectar y más difíciles de frenar que un grupo de mujeres con esperanza de saltar sobre sueños de ficción.

Aprecio tu moral tanto como tú aprecias mi servicio.

Si te sientes generosa, el chocolate es siempre bienvenido. El chocolate amargo es aún mejor ya que no se derrite (tan fácilmente) en el calor del desierto. Mi dirección está en la parte inferior. Para la seguridad de mis compañeros y la mía, por favor no la compartas.

Mientras tanto, voy a pasar mi tiempo aquí trazando la mejor venganza que pueda imaginar para tu club de lectura.

Gracias.

_SFC Darién Chiba _


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Capítulo Tres **

Hola Darién:

Actualización: Cuatro de las seis mujeres de mi club de lectura han recibido respuesta de sus soldados. Aquí están las estadísticas: Uno tiene novia. Dos están a punto de conseguir que sus correos electrónicos sean leídos públicamente para analizarlos como novio potencial. Y el último podría muy bien haber enviado una carta modelo. Mina esta mega deprimida, porque eligió el soldado que le dijo en una línea: "Gracias por tu apoyo." Ella fue la organizadora de esta fiesta engañosa y está decepcionada porque no pudo mostrar cómo hacerlo, como si obtener un soldado fuera un deporte. Está de mal humor desde que recibió estas cuatro palabras, en vez de alegrarse porque el soldado que eligió sigue vivo.

Por cierto, no te preocupes, yo te protegí. Dije que no me contestaste. Esto puede morderme el culo después, pero tengo un gran colchón en ese departamento así que no debe doler demasiado.

Yo vivo en Orlando, Florida. Sé lo que quieres decir acerca del calor del desierto. Todo el año es caliente e infernal. El chocolate no está a salvo, incluso en el "invierno", por el sol. Tu primer paquete de chocolate salió. Avísame cuando lo recibas, así sé cuánto tiempo tiene que permanecer protegido antes de llegar. No me gustaría enviar algo que se debe consumir dentro de una semana, si se necesitan dos para llegar allí. Como mujer, sólo puedo imaginar no tener el chocolate en la cima de un antojo. ¿Cuando está establecido que vuelvas a los .? Te voy a enviar un nuevo lote de algo bueno con regularidad hasta entonces.

Siéntete libre de compartir tus ideas de venganza. Me siento tan terrible por los otros soldados que estas mujeres han contactado. Mejores amigas o no, ellas están quedando mal paradas solo por ello.

Cuídate.

_Serena _


	5. CAPITULO 4

**Capítulo Cuatro **

Hola Serena:

He recibido tu paquete hace una hora y ya ha desaparecido. En el momento en que la tapa salió de la lata yo estaba prácticamente saltando. Nunca he sido tan popular. La verdad es que soy del tipo un poco duro. Ser soldado durante más de una década pasa un peaje hasta en el mejor de nosotros. La línea entre la realidad y la ficción comienza a desdibujarse. Peor aún, cuanto más tiempo paso fuera de casa, vivir en una zona de guerra se siente como realidad, y mi vida al regreso a Kentucky parece ficción. A veces, juro que mi infancia en la granja fue sólo un sueño.

Pero es lo que todos los soldados viven en algún nivel. Si Mina experimentase mi realidad, aunque sea por un día, probablemente sería feliz de haber recibido una respuesta. Todas las mujeres no pueden ser como tú, creo.

Le hablé a Andrew de ti. Hacemos redadas juntos. Dijo que suenas como una gran mujer. Él pudo haber pedido tu correo electrónico. Pero no te preocupes, yo te protegí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. No creo que pueda manejar otra conejita de uniforme.

No voy a casa hasta julio. Siéntete libre de enviar más chocolate en cualquier momento. Siempre he tenido un gusto por lo dulce.

_Darién _


	6. CAPITULO 5

Capítulo Cinco

Hola Darién:

¿Una granja? Eres definitivamente más duro que yo. Soy una chica de ciudad de punta a punta. Yo prefiero los atardeceres a los amaneceres, el Starbucks a la elaboración casera, y los grandes almacenes a las boutiques. Supongo que podría tener un momento en Acres Green y viajar por el país, si encontrara al hombre adecuado, pero estoy casi en los treinta años y él aún está por hacer acto de presencia, por lo que no voy a aguantar la respiración. Aunque tengo que admitir, la mayoría de los hombres se ve mejor con un par de Wranglers ajustados, botas y un sombrero de vaquero. Él podría hablarme con ese sexy acento sureño y tendría mis bragas en un minuto. Es divertido cómo los muchachos del interior del país son siempre más atractivos que los de la ciudad, ¿no?

Hablando de vaqueros sexys, sobre eso es lo que Mina nos ha dado para leer esta semana. Puede ser por eso que estoy tan caliente sobre el tema. Y nuestra líder además envió un correo electrónico a otro soldado de la lista, que ahora estoy convencida que ella robó.

Por cierto, ¿cómo va el complot de la venganza? Te adjunto una imagen de nuestro club de lectura, así sabes contra quien estás trabajando. Estamos un poco alborotadas, ya que hemos leído dos títulos de ménage erótico esta semana y rematado con cuatro grandes botellas de vino en forma colectiva, antes de que la madre de Amy nos descubriera y tomara la fotografía. Yo soy la que está con pantalones de chándal gris oscuro, camiseta blanca, cabello rubio dorado recogido en un moño alto y gafas, en caso de que te preguntes con quién has estado conspirando. Como puedes ver, estamos todas muy cómodas para las reuniones del club de lectura, a menos que un autor haga acto de presencia.

He enviado otro paquete para ti. Todos tenemos nuestros días buenos y nuestros días malos, pero ninguno de los míos puede compararse con los tuyos. Las palabras nunca serán suficientes para expresar mi gratitud. Si alguna vez decides visitar a Mickey Mouse, estaría más que feliz de invitarte una ronda en un bar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Así es como ahuyento mis días malos: paquetes de chocolate y una copa... o cuatro... de vino. ¡La mejor combinación en el planeta!

¡Mantén la cabeza erguida, Dar!

_Sere _


	7. CAPITULO 6

Capítulo Seis

Hola Sere:

Soy una persona de cerveza. En el campo, ponemos nuestros días malos a distancia con una cerveza fría y un montón de sexo. Pero, no me muevo de la forma en que tú piensas. Todavía tengo que encontrar un solo vaquero atractivo. No me gusta reclamar etiquetas, pero tú dijiste eso. Supongo que, de una manera indirecta, puedo ver el atractivo que tienen para la mayoría de las mujeres.

Un montón de conejitas de uniforme nos persiguen después de leer sobre un soldado del que se han enamorado en un libro. Es una bendición y una maldición que los libros tengan tanta influencia en la sociedad. Creo que es genial que leas mucho, pero ten cuidado de que todos esos chicos de los libros no se te suban a la cabeza. Ningún hombre puede cumplir la fantasía de una ficción.

Te aviso, voy a estar fuera de contacto durante al menos una semana. Es secreto, así que no puedo divulgar nada. Te enviaré mensajes cuando vuelva a la seguridad.

Cuídate, cielo.

_Dar _


	8. CAPITULO 7

Capítulo Siete

Hola Dar:

No estoy segura si la fecha y la hora aparecerán en este correo electrónico para ti, pero es temprano, mucho más de lo que una chica de ciudad debería estar despierta en sábado. Si esto es una muestra de lo que tu familia está pasando, no es un paseo. Nunca he tenido esta conexión personal con un soldado antes. Han mencionado la pérdida de uno en las noticias y es muy triste, pero no me ha afectado como tu ausencia desde la semana pasada. Estoy preocupada. Ni siquiera he podido beber mi café helado en Starbucks. (Cualquiera que me conozca te dirá lo serio que es.)

Tengo los dedos cruzados y envío oraciones para ti y todos los demás soldados de esa misión especial para que regreséis de forma segura. ¡Dulce tarta de cerezas, me sacarás canas y eso que soy dura como un clavo! ¿Quién sabía que me importaría tanto alguien que nunca he visto y a quien nunca voy a ver?

Me voy a enterrar mi nariz en un buen libro, de preferencia uno sin tema de amor militar. ¿Algo positivo acerca de esta semana? He perdido cinco kilos. No sé si agradecerte o maldecirte por el sufrimiento. lol.*

No puedo esperar a oír que estás vivo y bien.

_Sere _

* LOL es un acrónimo muy popular en inglés que significa Laughing out loud, Laugh out loud, o a veces Lots of laughs, traducido como "reírse en voz alta" (es decir, a carcajadas), "muerto de risa", "reírse mucho" y "muchas risas". La palabra en sí es propia del argot internauta muchas veces visible en foros, como también en mensajes de texto de teléfonos móviles y demás ámbitos no formales. Fue utilizada históricamente en Usenet, pero ahora está muy extendida en otras formas de comunicación mediante ordenador, e incluso en comunicación cara a cara. Es una de las muchas siglas para expresar como texto las reacciones corporales, en particular, la risa.


	9. CAPITULO 8

Capítulo Ocho

Hola Sere:

Fue bueno volver y encontrar tu paquete en mi saco de dormir y tu e-mail en mi bandeja de entrada. Espero que no hayas envejecido mucho o perdido muchas de tus curvas mientras yo estaba fuera. Fue una misión difícil, con algunas pérdidas. Hay días en que la experiencia ayuda, pero en otros no hace nada. Este es uno de esos momentos en que no lo hace nada. Nunca te acostumbras a la muerte que te rodea.

Distráeme, por favor.

_Dar _


	10. CAPITULO 9

Capítulo Nueve

Tu último correo electrónico me rompió el corazón. Me imagino que un gran lo siento mucho no haría que te sientas mejor ahora. Si yo estuviera allí, te apretaría como una mamá oso aprieta un tarro de miel. Todos necesitamos un abrazo a veces y una buena risa en otros. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para sacarte una sonrisa con la actualización del club.

Actualización de las cartas a los soldados:

Una persona que tiene novia está recibiendo correos electrónicos bastante seductores, y manteniendo el envío de e-mails, a pesar de tener una novia. Eso no es muy sospechoso. (Yup. Puse los ojos en blanco).

De los dos cuyos correos electrónicos se hicieron públicos, uno ha desaparecido y el otro es amistoso pero distante. Eso está volviendo loca a Amy. Ella lo está tratando como una caja fuerte que tiene que romper.

Mina, con sus maquinaciones, ha conseguido encontrar a un soldado, el segundo al que le escribió, te recuerdo, que está desesperado o es un gran ligón. Aun no lo he decidido. Ella lee solo partes de sus correos electrónicos, alegando que las otras son demasiado calientes para compartir... a un grupo que lee sobre tríos eróticos y discute abiertamente escenas de sexo y más.

Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo demasiado. lol. Uno de los dos que no habían respondido hasta mi última actualización finalmente escribió. Está casado, pero Rei hizo algo mucho mejor. Ella, de hecho, ha empezando a hablar con su esposa. El nuevo cotilleo conspiratorio en nuestro estrecho círculo es que, dado que leemos tantos tríos, ¿por qué Rei no podría tener uno con su soldado y su esposa? Admito, es la que mejor se ve en nuestro grupo. (Ella es una morena alta y delgada con un cuerpo por el que la mayoría de los hombres, y mujeres, mataría). Pero aunque la mayoría de los hombres que conocí saltan ante la posibilidad de un trío con dos mujeres, la mayoría de las mujeres no. Así que no estoy conteniendo la respiración.

Aunque he leído un montón de romances ménage, sinceramente, creo que un hombre sería suficiente para mí. ¿Qué mujer quiere lavar el doble de ropa, muchos platos para limpiar y dos veces más de sexo para satisfacer? Tal vez ese sea mi problema, aunque no he encontrado un hombre que revolucione mi motor como lo hacen mis novios literarios.

Un día, Dar. Un día, tú conseguirás una dama deliciosa y yo me voy a buscar un gustoso bombón.

Hasta entonces, mantén la cabeza erguida, el trasero cubierto y la bandeja de entrada abierta. No creo que pueda sobrevivir por mucho tiempo sin saber de ti. Casi trituré mi tarjeta de Starbucks. Gracias a Dios, trabajo en casa. Me veo aterradora sin café.

Con amor,

_Sere _


	11. CAPITULO 10

Capítulo Diez

Definitivamente me distrajiste. A Andrew también. Una cosa que quiero dejar clara, antes de continuar, es que soy hombre. No soy mujer, ni una lesbiana. Y me gustas, Sere. Me gustas mucho. Espero que este dato no cambie nada para ti.

Cuídate.

Con amor,

_Dar _


	12. CAPITULO 11

Capítulo Once

Si te digo la verdad, en el fondo de mi corazón creo que ya lo sabía. Al principio quería que fueras algo que no eres, pero eso fue mi error. No puedes cambiar lo que eres o el hecho de que tus padres te dieran un nombre que es unisex.

Tuve que hacer un montón de introspección esta semana. He hecho un mínimo de tres viajes al Starbucks por día, una sola entrada al blog y terminé una asignación periodística. ¡Y ahora me distrajiste!

Originalmente, sólo estaba buscando una media naranja. Pero luego me respondiste, y en el primer par de correos electrónicos no dejaba de pensar que haría un gran amigo. Pero luego empecé a compartir pequeños fragmentos que incluso ni compartía con mis mejores amigas y eso lo hacía diferente. Incluso me preocupé momentáneamente de que hubiera cambiado de bando, creyendo que eras una mujer.

Pero ahora lo veo como lo que es, y con esto me refiero a nuestra conexión.

Creo que en mi manera muy indirecta, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que también me gustas, Dar. Disfruto de nuestros correos electrónicos y me gustas tú. Y me gusta el hecho de que hayas visto una foto mía, en uno de mis momentos no tan buenos y sigas diciendo eso. Así que levanto mi taza de café helado a lo que sea que esto sea o en lo que se convierta.

Mantente a salvo. Mantente dulce. Mantente sexy, porque simplemente sé que lo eres.

Con amor,

_Sere _


	13. CAPITULO 12

Capítulo Doce

Me tienes sudando aquí. He querido morder a todos los soldados que comparten lugar conmigo por lo menos tres veces la semana pasada. Ellos están listos para expulsarme de donde dormimos al suelo bajo las estrellas, Andrew incluido. Y fue aún peor cuando recibí tu otro paquete. Casi lloré sobre la lata de galletas.

Eso no es verdad. Pero me tenías preocupado. Es un infierno no estar allí. Tuve que pensarlo dos veces antes de presentarme allí personalmente exigiendo una respuesta. Fuiste salvada por la posesión que el Ejército tiene sobre mí.

Nunca me dijiste qué haces. Por todo lo que me has dicho, no sé mucho acerca de ti, y quiero saberlo todo.

No puedo esperar oír de ti, chica preciosa.

Con amor,

_Dar _


	14. CAPITULO 13

Capítulo Trece

Esa última línea me ha derretido. Fue mejor que cualquiera de las que dijeron mis novios literarios e hizo mi día.

En cuanto a mí, ¿por dónde empiezo? Podríamos hacer todo un perfil estadístico o podría resumir la historia de mi vida. Nunca me han puesto en una posición como esta. Lol.

Bueno. Entonces, soy la única hija de una madre soltera a la que visito regularmente sin avisar. Amo mucho a mi madre, pero está obsesionada conmigo, la parte obsesiva realmente se muestra por todas las citas a ciegas que ella me ha tirado encima. Tuve que ponerle un freno el año pasado porque ella estaba fuera de control. Pero la adoro absolutamente. Puedo hablar con ella acerca de casi cualquier cosa sin temor a que me juzgue. Ella siempre ha sido un refugio seguro y alguien a quien admiro.

Verla trabajar sin descanso para ofrecernos todo me dio un fuerte empujón. Es por eso que estoy tan dedicada a trabajar donde estoy. Tengo mi propio blog de moda para chicas grandes y escribo artículos para un sitio popular entre las mujeres. Hago lo que amo, escribir, desde la comodidad de mi propia casa...bueno, apartamento, en pijama si quiero. Mejor, cuando por fin tenga mi propia familia no tendré que perderme muchas de las cosas que mi madre tuvo que perderse. Esto me da lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Mi color favorito es el azul cian*, mi comida favorita es la mexicana, específicamente enchiladas, y escucho un poco de todo cuando se trata de música. Me gustan las películas de acción, los programas de televisión para mujeres como _Hart of Dixie_*, y he pasado la mitad de mi vida con mi nariz en un libro.

Ahora es tu turno. Dime todo acerca de SFC Darién Chiba y lo que le hace vibrar.

No puedo esperar a oír de ti.

Con amor,

_Sere _

*Cian es un color azul saturado, de tonalidad media, también llamado aciano, cuya referencia originaria es la cianina, colorante descubierto por Greville Williams en 1856.

* Hart of Dixie ("Doctora en Alabama" en España y "En el corazón del sur" en Latinoamérica) es una serie de televisión estadounidense de género comedia dramática que se estrenó en The CW el 26 de septiembre de 2011. En la serie, creada por Leila Gerstein. la Dra. Zoe Hart aspira a ser como su padre y convertirse en cirujana cardiotorácica. Después de cuatro años de residencia en un hospital de Nueva York, Zoe no obtiene una beca por ser demasiado fría con los clientes y acepta una oferta hecha años atrás de de trasladarse hacia el Sur y trabajar en una pequeña clínica médica en el pueblo de Bluebell, Alabama. Allí, descubre que el hombre que le había ofrecido el trabajo era su verdadero su padre biológico; y Zoe decide quedarse en la clínica con el fin de aprender más sobre él. A lo largo de la serie se encuentra a menudo en problemas por no entender las formas de los habitantes sureños. Se enamora rápidamente de George, pero opta por mantenerse en segundo plano ya que él está prometido, y comparte una coqueta amistad con Wade.


	15. CAPITULO 14

Capítulo Catorce

Llegó otro paquete tuyo ayer. No esperaba eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo perdiste horneando todos aquellos pasteles? Los chicos casi me perdonan por ser un idiota con este buffet de postres. ¡Todos estaban increíbles!

Mi madre nunca fue repostera. Era genial para la cosa maternal, pero fuera de la cocina. Crecimos cuidando de nosotros mismos, con alimentos sanos la mayoría de las noches. En cierto modo, me preparó para el ejército a una edad temprana. Podemos pasar días sin comida cuando estamos en misiones. Es por eso que hago que me mande un sinfín de kilos de carne seca y barras de proteína. Es de lo que vivimos entre viajes.

Yo y otros diez estamos estacionados en un pequeño edificio fuera de la ciudad con potencia eléctrica limitada. Las tormentas de arena tienden a reducir la electricidad con bastante facilidad, lo que hace que nuestro pequeño refrigerador de dormitorio sea inútil. Y tenemos una máquina de café, pero no siempre tenemos café, así que es bastante inútil también.

No crecí con mucho, sin embargo. Mis padres son productores de leche por tercera generación. Tenemos cientos de vacas, pollos y cabras alrededor de más de noventa hectáreas de propiedad. Aunque siempre tenía leche, huevos y queso, había muchos momentos en que no teníamos otra cosa. Como la mayoría de las industrias, la agricultura y la ganadería, de cualquier tipo, tiene sus buenos y malos años. Sin embargo no puedo quejarme. Siempre teníamos lo fundamental y nunca pasamos hambre.

Tengo tres hermanos que me volvieron loco mientras crecíamos. Yo soy el segundo. Mi hermano mayor, Endimión, me hizo pasar a través del infierno y mis hermanos menores otro tanto. Yo no podía esperar a irme. Cuando el reclutador llegó a nuestra escuela, yo tenía dieciséis años y me inscribí para ser contactado. Cuando cumplí dieciocho años, me alisté. Menos de un mes más tarde, estaba en camino a la formación básica. He estado en el ejército por diez años. Esta es mi sexta misión. Dos años más de contrato y creo que he terminado después de esto. Tú me hiciste pensar en algo distinto a lo militar por primera vez desde la secundaria. Mi madre te lo agradecerá. Ella sigue odiando que me alistara.

Mi color favorito es el negro y mi comida favorita es la carne, me gustan las películas de acción también, escucho música, sobre todo rock y, créelo o no, leo en ocasiones. Me gustan los libros de misterio y suspense, pero sin enloquecerme.

Maldición. No escribía tanto desde la escuela secundaria. Tú has roto el molde.

Ten cuidado, chica preciosa.

Con amor,

_Dar _


	16. CAPITULO 15

Capítulo Quince

Tres meses más tarde

Serena

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Mis manos se negaban a dejar de sudar. Soy una chica gorda en verano, estoy hinchada después de un vuelo de tres horas al aeropuerto más cercano de Kentucky y estoy sudando más rápido que una hamburguesa grasienta en una parrilla caliente.

Todo sucedió tan deprisa. Hace seis meses no sabía quién era el sargento de Primera Clase Darién Chiba. Ahora, no podía trabajar sin saber si estaba bien. Había muchos días en que yo miraba a mi bandeja de entrada, a la espera impaciente de su correo electrónico, para calmar mi alma atribulada, para asegurarme que, a pesar de estar en una zona de guerra en medio de un conflicto político en todo el mundo, estaba bien. Su email significaba que podía ir unos días más sin caer bajo el pánico. Cada uno me llevó a esto.

Mi vuelo aterrizó hace seis minutos, un poco más de 24 horas después de que él llegara a casa. Él sabía cómo era por una imagen que le había enviado, pero yo no sabía cómo era él o a quien estaba buscando. Él siempre fue muy tímido. Era abierto, pero seguía siendo un misterio en muchos niveles, lo que sólo lo hacía más atractivo.

Mi estómago se hizo un nudo más apretado, cuando miré mi conjunto. Yo llevaba unos jeans finos, ajustados y elásticos, levemente desteñidos, sandalias coral neón con toques de oro dorado que subían hasta mis tobillos hinchados, un top blanco, sencillos pendientes de oro, un collar delicado y un leve toque de maquillaje del mismo tono que mi piel. Había considerado comprarme lentillas este pasado mes, desde que me enteré de este viaje, pero decidí no hacerlo. Esta era yo. Tenía un rebelde cabello de color rubio, curvas sinuosas de más, gafas de empollona, una inclinación por los novios literarios y ahora, una propensión a los hombres militares. Darién iluminó mis días. Eso significaba más para mí de lo que esperaba. Y me llevaba a estar muy nerviosa.

Dejé escapar un suspiro firme, agarré con fuerza mi gran bolso y entré en la línea con los otros pasajeros, caminando constantemente por la rampa hacia la salida. En el momento en que crucé el umbral de acceso al aeropuerto, mi ritmo cardíaco se duplicó.

Todo era borroso, múltiples conversaciones, sin color, ningún pasajero se destacaba en la multitud. Ellos no eran a quien había esperado meses para ver. Ellos no eran a quien había esperado ansiosamente que volviera a casa seguro. Cada vez que él se iba a una misión, cada vez que no me escribía durante unos días, yo me preocupé... mi cuerpo se cerró por el miedo, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Él me había visto. Sabía que tenía un gran exceso de sensualidad, sabía que usaba gafas y sabía que tenía caprichos, sabía que debería estar avergonzada, pero no importaba. Todavía estaba temblando. Mi corazón estaba tronando en mi pecho, batiendo en mi caja torácica y golpeando con cada respiración corta que tomaba.

Porque él sabía todas estas cosas y me quería de todos modos.

Porque yo esperaba que todavía me quisiera después de verlo.

La química es una cosa divertida. Las conexiones no siempre pasan.

Y yo quería. Quería desearlo. Rezaba para que mi corazón sintiese lo mismo. Ansiaba fundirme con él y tener mi cuerpo resonando en sus brazos como mi nuevo hogar. Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso y marché hacia adelante, moviéndome con la multitud hacia el reclamo de equipaje, donde encontraría a mi soldado por primera vez.


	17. CAPITULO 16

Capítulo Dieciséis

Darién

Miré a mi hermano pequeño. Él tenía veintidós años y estaba aburrido de pie junto a mí, con las manos metidas casualmente en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

—Realmente no tenias que acompañarme, _Tater Tot*_. —No pude resistir el golpe.

Tate puso los ojos blanco por mi provocación pueril.

—Estoy aquí como un favor a mamá. Le dije que me gustaría comprobar a esta chica, ya sabes, asegurarme que no es una psicópata, antes de llevarla a nuestra casa.

Lo miré, consiguiendo poco más que una risa como respuesta.

—Hace diez años desde que entraste en la edad adulta y ella todavía te trata como a un adolescente irresponsable.

Él estaba disfrutando de esto. No servía para nada discutir con él. Cada soldado sabía cuándo retroceder.

—Sé feliz de que sólo haya una como ella —continuó.

Gruñí, pero de nuevo, no dije nada.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, luchando contra el impulso de caminar. La presencia de Tate sólo se añadía a mis nervios. Esta reunión fue planeada durante meses. Envié un email a Sere en cada oportunidad que tuve cuando estaba en el exterior. Una vez, anduve durante dos horas para ir a otro campamento para acceder a Internet. Ella era una adicción. Había algo en su tono, algo en la forma en que ella me escribía, que me decía que era seductora y reconfortante, lo mejor y lo peor de mi tiempo fuera.

Ella, sus emails, me mantuvieron absorto. He luchado para mantenerme con vida, leer otro mail y responderla. Había algo en esa mujer que me atrajo y me obsesionó como a un idiota acerca de lo que le había escrito, sobre todo cuando ella no respondía rápidamente. Ninguna otra mujer tenía ese efecto en mí. Sólo ella.

Miré el reloj de nuevo. Su vuelo había aterrizado hace 14 minutos.

Tate se echó a reír.

—Maldita sea, hermano. ¿Es tan en serio? —Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición, cuando le gruñí como un animal enjaulado listo para saltar.

Cada segundo que pasaba con él deseaba haber volado para verla a su casa. Había algo en mí que quería que conociera a mi familia, sin embargo. Yo nunca había sido tan serio acerca de una mujer, especialmente una a la que no había conocido.

Pero había visto su foto. Cuando entré en otro campamento, descubrí que tenía una impresora y la imprimí. Tuve que lidiar con eso todos los días. Ella pensó que se veía desarreglada, pero yo sólo veía su belleza: curvas despreocupadas, labios sensuales y un cabello que cualquier hombre estaría feliz de seguir con sus dedos.

Estudié el horizonte, esperando ansiosamente que entrara un nuevo enjambre de pasajeros para reclamar su equipaje. Para el momento en que la multitud apareció, yo era el más alto, extendiéndome para tener una vista de ella.

Tate hizo lo mismo de forma automática, buscándola. La acción me enfureció. Él no sabía cómo era.

Entonces la vi. Y nada más importó.

Tragué saliva. Mi corazón cogió su ritmo, latiendo más rápido y más fuerte que en el campo de batalla. Ella estaba un infierno mucho mejor que en la foto.

—Huh. No creí que irías por una gran…

Le di un codazo a Tate. Juré que lo mataría, antes de que el día terminara.

—¡Jódete, hombre! Iba a decir que ella es muy bonita para ser una chica grande.

Le di una mirada cortante. La ira hervía en mis venas, quemaba a través de mí. Hablé con los dientes apretados.

—Diste a entender un infierno de cosas antes que eso.

Sus gemidos de dolor se convirtieron en chorros de risa.

—Oh, ella te tiene de las pelotas, tío.

Respiré profunda y silenciosamente orando por paciencia, la paciencia para no nalguear a mi propio hermano, y paciencia para no arrastrar a Sere y sus dulces curvas a una esquina oscura y tener mi camino con ella inmediatamente. _¡Joder! _La presión en mi entrepierna estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en incómoda.

Me aclaré la garganta y ajusté los vaqueros antes de entrar en su línea de visión.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, su cabello besando la hinchazón inferior de su pecho cuando lo hizo. Ella me señaló con el dedo, levantando una ceja inquisitivamente en mi dirección. Había algo muy inocente y sexy en el movimiento, pero por otra parte, la propia mujer parecía inocente y sexy.

Absorbí su vista, su pedicura color rosa neón, sus ojos azul suaves y todas sus curvas redondeadas peligrosamente en el medio. Era más de lo que imaginé y no de una manera abrumadora.

Mi carne se estremecía y el deseo de tocarla, abrazarla y sentirla me arrasó, forzándome a cerrar la distancia entre nosotros. Estaba de pie ante ella en tres pasos cortos, mirándola directamente a ella, directamente en sus profundidades celestes.

Ella se sonrojó, mordiendo una sonrisa nerviosa mientras me miraba.

—Eres un poco más sexy de lo que pensé que serías. —Sus ojos brillaban, resplandeciendo con el sol que se reflejaba a través de las ventanas.

Tate resopló mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Oh, hermano.

Le di la espalda a él, sintiendo su presencia sin confrontarlo. Él no podía arruinarlo. No había nada que pudiera hacer para interrumpir la corriente de electricidad quemando entre ella y yo. Fue un momento de comedia romántica cursi, que me tenía anhelando por más.

Levanté mis dedos y arrastré las yemas por la suave piel debajo de sus gafas. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas bellamente cuando inconscientemente se inclinó hacia mi toque. Se sentía como satén caliente. Escondí un par de mechones de su cabello en la palma de mi mano cuando me perdí dentro de ella. No había nada apresurado en este momento. Yo, por primera vez, no siento la necesidad de acelerar las cosas, multitud o no, hermano infeliz o no.

* El Tater Tot, es una marca registrada de los hash browns y consiste en un fritura de patatas. Los Tater Tot son conocidos por ser crujientes, de forma cilíndrica y de tamaño pequeño.


	18. CAPITULO 17

Capítulo Diecisiete

Serena

Fui absorbida por él. Era alto, moreno y un sueño. Estaba muy lejos de lo que yo había imaginado.

Cuando no me envió una foto suya, me lo imagine como el pequeño, debilucho y flaco de la manada, alguien con una carrera militar, pero no un cuerpo militar.

Maldita sea, estaba equivocada.

Era por lo menos diez centímetros más alto que yo, con la cabeza rapada y la más caliente sombra de barba que he visto en un hombre. Su camisa rozaba sus músculos, insinuando la mayor parte de él, los músculos de sus brazos más allá de sus mangas me hicieron mojar. Quería rasgar su ropa y atraerlo hasta mí para frotarme contra él.

Tarta dulce de cereza, de hecho, yo hornearía para él cualquier día.

Y la química por la que yo estaba tan preocupada no sólo estaba presente, sino amplificada. De alguna manera, anexar este hombre a las palabras de sus emails sólo me hizo quererlo más, intensificó mi deseo por él. Este joven granjero convertido en soldado tenía cerebro, ingenio y sobreabundancia de sex appeal.

Mi piel ardía donde la había rozado. Me sentí suspendida en el aire, congelada en el lugar delante de él en toda su gloria.

Después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo, por fin estaba aquí. Después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, por fin llegué a casa. Después de tanto tiempo, estábamos juntos, y no podía ser un momento más perfecto en el tiempo.

Me asusté cuando una campana sonó por toda la habitación, rompiendo el momento. Mi equipaje estaba a punto de ser desalojado en la cinta transportadora, pero no me moví.

—¡Hola! —Su voz era profunda, masculina y suficientemente seductora para que mis dedos se arquearan.

—Hola. —Aparté la mirada, sintiendo mi cara sonrojarse aún más cuando sin aliento volví a saludarlo.

Él torció un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me levantó mi cara hacia él de nuevo.

—Eres mucho más guapa en persona. —Esta vez, oí su sexy acento del sur, la que siempre imagine que tendría un vaquero.

Luché contra una sonrisa, pero perdí.

—Eres mucho más lindo que en mi imaginación. —Me reí, rindiéndome—. No necesitas saber lo que estaba imaginando para ti.

Él se rió, su rostro se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron.

—Ahora tengo que saber.

—Nah. Una chica tiene que tener por lo menos un secreto para llevar a su tumba. —Bromeé. Él se inclinó, entrelazando sus dedos por mi pelo, juntándolo. Su palmas acunaban suavemente mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir adorada. Su aliento en mi oído envió escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

—No, si puedo evitarlo. —Apretó sus labios contra mi cuello con ternura, provocando un escalofrío en mí—. Quiero saber todos tus secretos, Sere.

Mi respiración se detuvo. El calor invadió mi cuerpo, reuniéndose debajo de mi estómago.

No vi a la multitud. No escuché a la multitud. Los otros eran insignificantes en comparación. Apenas los sentí. Apenas sabía que estaban allí.

... hasta que el hombre que estaba junto a él le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—Consigue una habitación, hermano.

Darién se enderezó, su sonrisa desapareciendo detrás de un ceño fruncido cuando se giró. Cualquier hombre o mujer en su sano juicio retrocedería ante su mirada. Cuando me imaginaba a un soldado duro, esto era lo que pasaba por mi mente: labios burlones, nariz arrugada, ojos penetrantes, ceño oscuro y fruncido peligrosamente. Él era un guerrero feroz al que no podrías sobrevivir.

Me sentí intimidada, pero el chico no.

—Deberías dejar de estar caliente antes de que lleguemos a lo de mamá.

Fruncí el ceño. _¿Mamá? _

Darién dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Sere, este tonto imprudente es mi hermano, Tate. Es como una maldita sanguijuela de la que no consigo librarme.

Tate me dio una sonrisa encantadora, sólo para molestar a Darién, o eso parecía.

—Hey. —Estiró la mano en mi dirección.

Moví la bolsa de grandes dimensiones y apreté mi mano en torno a la de él.

—Encantada de conocerte.

Él me miró de arriba abajo.

—El placer es todo mío. —Parpadeó.

Darién hervía, sacudiendo la mano de Tate de mi mano dijo:

—Ve a esperar en el coche.

No había posibilidad de discusión en su tono. Lo dijo como una orden dada por un sargento bien entrenado.

—Por supuesto que no. No voy a sentarme fuera con este calor. —Tate se burló.

Se veía tan diferente de Darién. Era unos cuatro centímetros más bajo, con el pelo rubio oscuro que le besaba la frente, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo malvado en ellos y su complexión era atlética, pero no tan poderosa como Dar. Mientras Tate parecía arrogante, se notaba que estaba compensando sus inseguridades, las que no quería que nadie supiera que existían, mientras que Darién era confianza sólida, garantía de tranquilidad que no necesitaba ningún apoyo. Ellos eran opuestos en muchos sentidos, sin similitudes, hasta que Tate frunció el ceño.

Hubo una familiaridad en el surco de sus cejas juntas, la onda en su labio superior y como se ampliaban sus fosas nasales cuando estaba enojado. Y había algo en ello que calentaba mi corazón. Él era una extensión de Darién con ese pequeño gesto, y mi alma lo reconoció.

Darién cerró los ojos por un momento, como si fuera a rezar por paciencia, antes de centrarse en mí. Él tomó mi bolsa pesada y entrelazó los dedos son los míos.

—Vamos por tu equipaje, preciosa.

Mis entrañas se derritieron. La forma en que lo dijo sonó tan natural, tan como en sus correos electrónicos, que fluyó directo de su lengua y apretó mi corazón. Él se envolvió alrededor de mi corazón con cada email que envió. Y conocer a su hermano le daba mayor profundidad al hombre que conocí. Me esforcé por no reírme, a veces, porque me di cuenta de que él quería golpear a Tate, pero resultó tener más autocontrol que todos nosotros cada vez que no lo hizo.

Yo estaba a su lado, tratando de no gritar de placer cuando deslizó su pulgar en la palma de mi mano. Era tan fuerte, tan tranquilo, una fuerza a tener en cuenta de una forma y un pilar de serenidad en otro. Era intimidante, y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, era reconfortante.

Mi corazón latía con rapidez, a la vez atraído y aliviado por su presencia. Casi me olvidé de mi equipaje de color rosa brillante, perdida en los ojos de él, la sensación de tenerlo a mi lado, y las reacciones que agitaba.

—¡Aquella! —Me adelanté para obtener mi maleta, pero Tate demostrando ser útil, las tomó rápidamente.

—Gracias. —Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

Darién asintió con aprobación a su hermano y le dijo:

—Ahora, mira para adelante. No quiero que le sigas mirando fijamente el culo todo el tiempo.

Sentí mi mandíbula floja cuando él me guiñó un ojo.


	19. CAPITULO 18

Capítulo Dieciocho

Darién

Ver a Sere con mi familia me hizo algo. Ella respondió a todas las preguntas que le lanzaron sin vacilar, incluso las que no quería contestar. Ella tomó todos los chistes de mis hermanos e incluso devolvió algunos. Cuando su teléfono sonó por quinta vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Ella se sonrojó, dando a cada uno una mirada de disculpa.

—Lo siento, pero si no la contesto, sólo va a seguir llamando.

—Adelante, cariño. Puedes entrar en la oficina de Mamoru, si es necesario —dijo mi madre.

—Por supuesto. —Mi padre estuvo de acuerdo también.

—Gracias. —Se puso de pie, pulso el botón verde para aceptar la llamada—. Hola, mamá.

Vi como salió de la habitación, sus caderas balanceándose seductoramente. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que esa visión me hacía. No podía esperar a sentir, tocar y jugar con cada centímetro de ella.

—Me gusta. —Mi madre me dijo, mirándome fijamente.

Me recosté en mi silla.

—Bien. —Le di una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—Tal vez pueda hacerte entrar en razón antes de que sea hora de que te vayas de nuevo. —Su rostro se retorció en desaprobación.

Mi madre había envejecido desde la última vez que la había visto. Los cabellos a la altura de los hombros tenía unos cuantos tonos más de gris entre su negro. Sus ojos color azul estaban enmarcados por unas cuantas arrugas. Había perdido un poco de peso también. Todavía era una gran mujer, pero ahora había una debilidad en su robustez.

Mi padre le palmeó la mano sobre la mesa.

—Ya, Linda, deja que el niño decida por sí mismo lo que es bueno para él.

—Lo siento. —Sere dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

Los rasgos de mi madre se suavizaron. Un poco de esperanza era visible en sus ojos mientras centraba su mirada en Sere.

—No hay problema, cariño. Yo tengo cuatro. Sé lo que tu madre está pasando. Es difícil cuando están lejos.

Ella me pinchó con su mirada probablemente por centésima vez esta noche, mi madre nunca había sido sutil.

Sere inmediatamente captó la tensión.

—Si fuera por mi madre, todavía estaría viviendo con ella y todavía estaría haciendo todo por mí. —No me perdí diversión en su voz antes de que se quedara seria.

Fue a sentarse, pero instintivamente, en el último minuto me alcanzó. Yo la puse en mi regazo y envolví un brazo protector alrededor de su cintura. Ella inmediatamente se instaló en mí, como si hubiéramos hecho esto miles de veces antes. Parecía que la había abrazado miles de veces, como si este fuera el lugar donde pertenecía y ambos inconscientemente lo sabíamos.

Ella se enfocó en mi madre, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

—Creo que es difícil para cualquier madre dejar ir a sus hijos. La mía cree que la olvidaré si no paro y la llamo varias veces al día. Pero cualquier niño sabe que nunca podría olvidar a su madre, que nunca dejará de amarla, y, como mujer, nunca dejaré de intentar ser como ella, esté cerca o lejos, ya sea que haya pasado una hora o un año desde que la vi. —Ella tomó la mano de mi madre—. Tus chicos te quieren. Y si lo sabes o no, siempre serás su faro y su razón para venir a casa.

Tragué saliva, sosteniéndola un poco más apretado. Yo sabía el efecto que esas palabras tendrían sobre mi madre antes de que la mirara, porque tenían un efecto en mí.

Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de mi madre. Ella sollozó, apretando la mano de Sere antes apartarse.

—Es por eso que siempre quise niñas. Ellas no ponen los ojos en blanco cuando les dices que les echas de menos. —Ella frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Sere de arriba y hacia abajo—. También me animarían a vestirme mejor. —Su mirada cayó para estudiar su uniforme estándar de pantalones marrones con un elástico en la cintura, ella intentaba esconderse debajo de una llana camiseta negra. Mi madre nunca llevaba joyas, aparte de su anillo de boda, y, en todos mis años, yo la había visto usar maquillaje solo una vez.

Sere se rió.

—Tengo un blog de moda de talla grande. Cada vez que desees ir de compras, sólo házmelo saber.

Mi madre golpeó su brazo contra el costado de mi padre.

—Ten tu chequera lista, Mamoru, mi futura nuera me alegrará.

Estudie atentamente la reacción de Sere. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como si quisiera argumentar esa línea, pero terminó cayendo en silencio y mirando hacia su regazo, sin poder ocultar su profundo rubor. El hecho de que ella no creyera lo que decía mi madre me daba ganas de arrastrarla a una joyería y comprarle un anillo en su lugar. Ella no asume nada. No me mira como un objeto, un billete o un premio destellando, ella realmente no espera nada a cambio, lo que me daba ganas de darle todo lo que tengo.

—Darién, ¿por qué no llevas a Sere a tu casa y así os instaláis? —Ella se centró en Sere—. Debes estar cansada, querida.

Joder, sí. Estaba listo para estar a solas con ella, y darle un agradecimiento personal por estos últimos cinco meses.


	20. CAPITULO 19

Capítulo Diecinueve

Serena

Le di a la madre de Darién una sonrisa cortés.

—Gracias por la cena.

Ella prácticamente brillaba.

—Oh, realmente me gustas ahora. Algunos simplemente no están agradecidos por lo que reciben. —Ella entrecerró los ojos a cada uno de sus hijos.

—Te dije gracias. —Tate prácticamente gritó en su defensa.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Cinco veces en 22 años no es lo que yo llamo una buena actitud, joven.

—Gracias, querida. La cena fue genial. —Mamoru le dio a su esposa un beso en la mejilla, y pareció calmarla por el momento.

Endimión, Darién y Zafiro murmuraron su agradecimiento, pero no tenía el mismo atractivo.

Me reí en voz baja. Estaba claro que en esa casa Linda era la jefa. Ella mangoneaba a cinco hombres como si fuera su trabajo, pero ellos la dejaban. Darién especialmente podría dominar fácilmente a su madre, pero no lo hacía. Su relación era otra capa de él que me gustaba.

De hecho, cuanto más aprendía acerca de mi soldado, más lo amaba.

Tragué saliva, y me puse de pie, cuando la idea se me ocurrió. ¿Yo lo amaba? ¿Podía amar alguien que sólo había conocido hoy en día?

Se puso de pie detrás de mí, poniendo un par de manos firmes alrededor de mis caderas. Él era tan cuidadoso, hiperconsciente de mis necesidades potenciales.

Me volví, mirándolo. Ablandada cuando me encontré con su mirada. Sus profundidades trasmitían promesa, garantía y deseo. Era más de lo que pensé desde su primer e-mail, más de lo que esperaba que fuera y lo admiraba, sabía que era todo lo que mi corazón amaba.

Sí. Yo lo amaba. Amaba a este hombre que conocía tan bien en palabras y nada físicamente. No importaba sin embargo. No saber todo de él no intimidaba a mi corazón. Yo sabía lo suficiente como para decidir que él siempre sería suficiente para mí y con cada minuto que pasaba se hacía difícil imaginarme alguna vez viviendo sin él de nuevo.

No había humor en sus ojos, sólo pasión caliente.

—Vámonos, preciosa.

Con un guiño a la mesa, un adiós vacilante, y algunas risitas de Zafiro y Tate seguidas de una reprimenda de Linda, dejé que me llevara de vuelta. El sol se ponía en la lejanía, en alusión a las horas que habíamos pasado en el interior con la familia.

Robóticamente, me alejé de su flanco y me aproximé al lado del pasajero del vehículo. Estaba a punto de llegar a la manija de la puerta cuando él me hizo girar, tirando de mí en sus brazos y presionando mi espalda contra su camioneta. Sus manos agarraron mi cara, la única advertencia que me dio antes de capturar mis labios.

Electricidad sacudió mis terminaciones nerviosas, quemando mi alma y despertando mi cuerpo. Él se presionó en forma dura contra mí, haciéndome consciente de su erección mientras meticulosamente probaba y se burlaba de mi boca.

Me aferré a sus brazos, deleitándome con la sensación de sus músculos bajo mis palmas, flexionados y en movimiento, luchando por moderarse, por controlarse.

Me besó completamente, respondiendo a todas mis preguntas que puede haber tenido acerca de cuánto me deseaba. Me besó con ternura, encendiendo todos los anhelos que yo tenía sobre que me apreciara como mujer. Me besó un tiempo, robándome cada aliento, y sustituyéndolo por el suyo.

Mis pechos se hincharon con la necesidad, mis pezones presionaron la tela de mi sujetador y camiseta. Él debía saber qué efecto tenía en mí, pero no se apresuró a reconocerlo.

Se alejó, nuestras respiraciones salían en duros y rápidos jadeos mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro. Pasó los dedos a lo largo de las mejillas de mi cara justo debajo de mis gafas.

—Había querido hacer esto todo el maldito día.

Contuve una sonrisa.

—Yo estuve deseando que lo hicieras todo el día. —Sintiéndome segura, me estiré de puntillas y besé sus labios—. Hiciste que valiera la pena esperar, Sargento de Primera Clase Chiba.

Él me mostró una vez más lo cerca que estaba de desnudarme en el garaje sus padres.

—Como tú, señorita Tsukino. —Él pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y nos movió a un lado para abrir la puerta del pasajero. Se aseguró que estaba cómodamente sentada y asegurada antes de cerrar.

Me reí bastante, relajándome en el asiento de cuero, mientras lo veía pasear por la parte delantera de la camioneta. Él se encogió de hombros varias veces y se ajustó los pantalones de la entrepierna dos veces en el camino. Parecía que los dos estábamos sufriendo en algunos niveles.

Entró en la camioneta con facilidad. Con su mirada caliente sobre mí, sus labios fruncidos con fuerza. Si no fuera por el humor en sus profundidades, le habría creído.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que no provoques a un soldado? Soy una bomba de tiempo, preciosa. —Su voz tenía una mezcla de provocación y verdad.

Me mordí el labio inferior, mi corazón bombeando de manera uniforme.

—No más que algunos de mis novios literarios. Sus cejas se fruncieron hacia el interior cuando su camión rugió a la vida. Miró a través del parabrisas durante un largo minuto, antes de inclinarse hacia mí.

—No más novios literarios. Quiero ser el primero y único.

Mi pecho se comprimió. Mi garganta se apretó, incluso cuando mi corazón se aceleró más rápido, con entusiasmo, con abandono. Mi mente luchaba para unir todo lo que él había escrito con el hombre delante de mí. De muchas maneras, se sentía como otro novio literario. Leer sus palabras y creerlo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, para ser real.

Pero era real. Darién era hermoso, maravilloso, cariñoso, protector, más de lo que sus palabras habían trasmitido. Era más de lo que yo pensaba que iba a tener. Él era todo lo que había soñado y nunca creí que fuera a salir de un personaje de ficción.

Y ahora, ahora él me estaba pidiendo ser su primero y único. Estaba pidiéndome que renunciara a la ficción por la realidad, como si eso fuese algo difícil para mí.

Lo estudié. Me sostuvo la mirada fijamente, esperando mi respuesta. Agarró firmemente el volante, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos. Su respiración era profunda, dura. Parecía que la mantenía un poco de tiempo antes de exhalar. Como cualquier soldado bien entrenado, no me presionó. Fue paciente y no dijo nada aparte de sus palabras. Sabía que iba a esperar a que yo hiciera el próximo movimiento, y había algo irresistible sobre un hombre así. En un libro, sería el perfecto dominante fuera del BDSM. En realidad, lo hacía mejor que la ficción.

Le sonreí, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

—Vale.

Permaneció solemne, mirándome. De repente, miró hacia adelante, colocando la camioneta en 'encendido' y llevándola al camino.

—Vas a pagar por esta tortura. —Me miró directamente—. Con una tortura. —Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente bordes cuando se centró en el camino.

Me estremecí. A mi cuerpo le agradó su promesa, calentándose con las imágenes intermitentes que cruzaban mi imaginación. Tarta de cereza dulce, quería sus músculos jugando con mi exceso de sensualidad en un delicioso éxtasis.

Su mirada parpadeó en mí brevemente, pero no dijo nada. Una vez más, sabía qué efecto tenía en mí, pero no hacía nada por reconocerlo.

Parecía que mi tortura ya había comenzado.


	21. CAPITULO 20

Capítulo Veinte

Darién

La tensión apretaba todos los músculos de mi cuerpo mientras ponía el camión en 'estacionar' fuera de mi pequeña casa estilo de campo. Tuve que acceder a la resistencia que usaba en el campo de batalla para mantenerme a raya. Quería saltar sobre ella, silenciosamente acercarme y llevarla conmigo fuerte y rápido.

Empujé la llave del encendido y me senté mirándola por un minuto. Tengo una obsesión enferma por observarla. Su rostro siempre muestra lo que siente. Los nervios estaban presentes, pero tenía un brillo alrededor de ella que nunca se desvanecía.

Escudriñó el horizonte, tomando los detalles de mi modesta casa.

Había un total de seis casas en nuestra propiedad: la de mis padres, una para cada uno de mis hermanos y la antigua casa de mis abuelos. Ninguna era grande o majestuosa, pero eran acogedoras. Tenían lo básico con simples toques de calidez. Estas propiedades eran mi casa, donde yo quería estar cuando se me permitía escapar de la guerra.

—Combina contigo. —Ella afirmó, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

La casa era resistente de ladrillo, para aguantar el clima. Había algunos árboles que salpicaban la tierra a su alrededor, pero no había mucho más para vestir la casa. No tenía persianas en las ventanas, ni un balcón grande. Era descubierto. Eso es lo que ella pensaba que yo era: ¿simple y aburrido?

Mi instinto se retorció ante la idea. Sere se merecía un infierno mucho más que algo simple y aburrido. Ella era atrevida y sexy de una manera inocente y seductora. Me gustaba su forma de vestir, la forma en que su pelo parecía rebelarse contra los productos, y cómo sus gafas caían sobre su nariz de vez en cuando. Me encantaba que fuera abierta de manera misteriosa: ella respondió a las preguntas, pero apenas con lo que sentía que querías saber acerca de eso y nada más. Era honesta. Me encontré confiando en ella desde el primer correo electrónico. Pensaba antes de hablar, y siempre habló, y escribió, con un propósito. Ella era una mujer hermosa con un corazón hermoso. Era la mujer para mí, todo lo que yo quería en un solo paquete.

Sentí que mis cejas se arrugaron cuando ella me miró.

Colocó una mano pequeña y suave en mi antebrazo cuando una sonrisa melancólica curvó sus labios.

—Me gusta.

Cuando no detecté ningún engaño por su parte, me relajé. Inclinándome, barrí algunos mechones de su cara antes de besarla.

—Me gustas. —Susurré contra sus labios. Sentí su sonrisa en mi contra.

—Y tú haces algo más que gustarme, Dar.

Me aparté, mirando sus ojos celestes brillantes.

—Vamos a entrar. La última cosa que quiero hacer es tomar ventaja de ti en mi camioneta como un niño de secundaria en la maleza.

Ella se echó a reír, iluminando sus rasgos.

—Me encanta tu acento, sobre todo cuando hablas en esa voz baja y muy sexy.

Así me redujo a un estudiante, halagado y fácilmente perturbado.

Tragué saliva, lamiendo mis labios.

—Desabróchate. —Pedí.

Salí de la camioneta, caminé hacia atrás, agarré su equipaje y bolso de mano y tiré la gran bolsa encima de mi hombro antes de levantar la maleta de color rosa brillante por el asa, antes de encontrarme con ella cuando saltó desde el lado del pasajero, apoyándose rígidamente en la puerta y laterales. Hice una nota mental para instalar un escalón para ella. No quería que se lastimara.

En el momento en que se alejó del vehículo cerré la puerta detrás de ella.

Serena me sonrió.

—Gracias.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ella se movió a mi espacio, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y doblando la parte superior del cuerpo hacia mí.

—Todo. Por protegerme a mí y a cualquier otro ciudadano de este país, por responder la primera vez que te escribí y todas las veces después, por pagar mi boleto para venir aquí a encontrarme contigo, por recogerme en el aeropuerto, por presentarme a tu familia, por ser un perfecto caballero durante toda noche y por ser solo tú, Dar. Eres un tipo increíble. —Ella apretó los labios en mi pecho, besándome a través de la camisa.

Mi pecho se comprimió. Ella me hacia cosas, cosas que yo ni siquiera sabía. Todo lo que decía y hacía me desgarraba, destruyendo todas las paredes que había tratado de construir desde nuestra última interacción.

Cada soldado tenía una debilidad: ella era la mía. Alrededor de los tres meses de nuestros intercambios electrónicos, me di cuenta de que era la única cosa que podía romperme. Si yo fuera alguna vez tomado como rehén, una amenaza a su seguridad, a su existencia y me quebraría en dos segundos exactamente.

Me armé de valor, luchando contra el impulso de abandonar sus cosas y tomarla duro y rápido contra mi camioneta. Sus palabras afectaban directamente a mi corazón, y su cuerpo afectaba directamente a mi polla.

Dejé escapar un aliento, rezando para no perder el control con ella. Su presencia era una tentación y sus dulces palabras solo hacían que mi contención disminuyera rápidamente.

—Tan hermosa como estás a la luz de la luna, yo te prefiero en el interior de mi casa donde pueda besarte sin escuchar a mis hermanos.

No dudaba de que Zafiro, o Tate, o los dos, harían algún espionaje esta noche. Tenía la esperanza de que fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para utilizar su equipo de protección, porque yo sólo iba a disparar un tiro de advertencia. Durante cinco meses todo un océano y muchos países nos había separado a Sere a mí, y que me maldigan si dejo que alguien o algo se interponga entre nosotros este fin de semana.


	22. CAPITULO 21

Capítulo Veintiuno

Serena

La casa de Darién era pequeña, pero cómoda por dentro. Entró delante de mí, depositando mi equipaje a través de la puerta y encendiendo todas las luces, lo que me permitió explorar libremente. Pasé a una entrada acogedora con suelos de madera desgastados, un perchero de pie y otro montado en la pared. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema que mantenía el espacio aireado.

Me tomé mi tiempo explorando cada habitación, absorbiendo cada pedacito de él. Cada pared de la casa era del mismo color crema, aunque no en todas las habitaciones encajaba bien. En especial chocaba en la cocina contrastando con las encimeras de color amarillo mostaza, los deslucidos electrodomésticos blancos y los oscuros gabinetes de madera enchapada. Cada espacio era pequeño, tan compacto como era posible, y un esquivo centímetro demasiado pequeño. No había imágenes colgando en las paredes, ni adornos salpicando el espacio, llenando las paredes abiertas, era utilitario y sin embargo acogedor.

Su casa era lo contrario de todo lo que en general me ha gustado en los hogares. Era apretado, anticuado y no tenía estilo y sin embargo, me encantó. Había algo sereno, casi liberador, al respecto. No me sentí abrumada. No había baratijas juntando polvo o cojines que esponjar con regularidad. Era una casa para ser disfrutada por su simplicidad, y eso era exactamente lo que me gustaba.

Pasé los dedos por la chimenea de ladrillo, sintiendo la superficie irregular de la misma, cuando me volví en la sala de estar. Darién estaba apoyado contra la pared de enfrente, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros. Él me miraba mientras yo tomaba todo el interior. No pude leerlo. Se escondía detrás de una máscara.

Y así es como supe que él estaba inquieto. Ya sea que lo admitamos o no, nuestra casa es un reflejo de nosotros. La casa de Darién me dijo acerca que era un hombre sencillo. No era extravagante, pero si fuerte, resistente, confiable y siempre sería un puerto seguro. Él no se preocupaba por impresionar a la gente. No trataba de ocultar quién era. Estaba un poco pasado de moda, un poco anticuado en comparación con muchos, pero había algo encantador al respecto.

Mi apartamento en Orlando era muy diferente, pero me sentí atraída mucho más por este espacio. Consideré lo que podría cambiar y me sorprendí al descubrir que no era mucho. Pintaría como una loca, cambiaría las cortinas y colgaría fotos grandes, probablemente de la granja, en las paredes.

Sonreí melancólicamente. Todavía temía lo mucho que me gustaba este lugar. Nunca me había considerado a mí misma lejos de Orlando, de mi madre, mi club de lectura y todo lo que había conocido. Darién y su casa, me tenían considerando una vida lejos de ellos por primera vez. Era tan diferente de todo lo que conocía, sin embargo, nada se había acercado tanto a sentirse como casa.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros.

—Siempre y cuando el baño no sea de color amarillo mostaza, debemos estar bien. —Bromeé. Su cara se dividió, sus facciones se relajaron.

—Turquesa.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Puedo trabajar con eso. —Apreté los labios—. ¿Las habitaciones?

—Dos de ellas están vacías, lo que significa que tendrás que compartir la mía.

No me perdí la pequeña caída de sus cejas. Él la alisó tan rápidamente como apareció. Di un paso hacia atrás, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Muéstrame.

Él se acercó a mí. En el momento en que mi mano tocó la de él, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Era tan natural, un reconfortante trozo de normalidad.

Al otro lado del comedor había un pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. A la derecha estaba el cuarto de huéspedes. A la izquierda estaba el baño y más allá, la habitación principal.

Él abrió la puerta, pero dio un paso atrás, dejándome que entrara a su espacio privado. No me perdí el gesto por lo que era: una invitación a conocer al hombre detrás del duro soldado.

El mismo crema recubría las paredes contrastando extrañamente con los muebles de pino grueso. Los revestimientos estilo Marina no ayudaban. La habitación necesitaba paredes de un intenso chocolate, una gran foto enmarcada encima de la cama, y nada más que material blanco y accesorios. Todo era cuestión de hacerlo parecer más grande.

Mi mirada se dejó caer al suelo. Entonces vi que era de sólida madera desgastada como en toda la casa, y mientras la mayoría diría que tenía que ser hecho de nuevo, me gustaba mucho el carácter que le añadía a todas las habitaciones. Estas tablas de madera imperfectas me garantizaban que esta casa era muy querida, a pesar de su falta de toque personal.

En realidad, esta casa se ajustaba al soldado que rara vez estaba aquí, pero también podría albergar a una familia en crecimiento ansiosa por fabricar recuerdos. Y la tierra alrededor daba la oportunidad de expandirse sin comprometer el pintoresco encanto de la casa.

Girándome hacia Dar, no pude evitar sonreír. Lo amaba. Mi alma parecía calentarse con la afirmación: _Amaba esta casa y a su dueño. _


	23. CAPITULO 22

Capítulo Veintidós

Serena

Darién dio un gran paso en mi dirección. Me apretó contra la masa dura que era él cuando capturó mis labios. Sus manos me moldearon agresivamente, como si no se cansaran de mí, como si se hubiese retenido todo lo que pudo, pero su control finalmente se había quebrado. Su lengua me provocó completamente, enviando calor surgiendo a través de mí. Me agarró del culo, levantándome hacia su erección.

Me encontré a mí misma agarrándolo, arqueándome salvajemente y frotándome contra él. Había sacado mi zorra interior. Me aseguró que yo era hermosa, y me dieron ganas de compartir mi belleza con él, mientras disfrutaba de la suya.

De repente, él se apartó, respirando con dificultad. Sus músculos flexionados y rodando debajo de la camisa.

Me lamí los labios, mirándolo abiertamente. No me molesté en ocultar el hecho de que lo deseaba. Mi corazón se aceleró, incentivando a mi cuerpo a ceder.

Suavemente, él me quitó las gafas. Parpadeé rápidamente, esperando que mis ojos se adaptaran. Vi como se acercaba a la mesilla de noche y ponía las gafas con cuidado. No pude ver los detalles más finos, pero era capaz de sentirlos.

Estaba de vuelta conmigo en cuestión de segundos. Pasó sus dedos suavemente a lo largo de la línea que mis gafas dejaban a menudo impresas en el puente de mi nariz, arrastrándolos por mi cara y más abajo por mi cuello. Su toque ligero apenas rozaba mi carne pero aún dejaba un rastro de hormigueo.

—Te quiero desnuda en diez segundos. —Ordenó, su voz era lo contrario de su toque.

Mi respiración se detuvo.

Mi pulso se acelero. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

—Ocho Segundos. —Él gruñó.

Comencé a saltar a la acción. Luché contra las correas de las sandalias y pateé los zapatos lejos antes de sacarme mi camisa y el sujetador de una vez. Busqué el botón de mis pantalones vaqueros y no me moleste con la cremallera antes de tirar de él junto con mi ropa interior simultáneamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando me enderecé. _Mierda_. Estaba desnuda frente a un soldado completamente vestido, uno más caliente que cualquier novio literario. Me encogí, evitando su mirada.

No es que no me amara a mí misma, porque lo hacía. Hacía tiempo había hecho las paces con mis curvas y acepte mis excesos como lo que eran: más para amar.

No. Fue una reacción instintiva. Como cuando contenemos la respiración antes de dar una gran noticia. Esto no era diferente.

Él torció un dedo debajo de mi barbilla y como lo había hecho horas antes, levantó mi rostro hacia él.

—Me gusta lo que veo, preciosa.

La forma en que dijo las palabras: sin esfuerzo, con una mezcla de convicción y apreciación, casi me desarmó. Parpadeé, sintiendo las espinas de las lágrimas saladas en las cuencas de mis ojos. La última cosa que quería hacer era llorar. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, distrayéndome.

Se echó hacia atrás y se desnudó. Su mirada no se aparto la mía. Él me mantuvo en mi lugar, fijándome, incluso desde la distancia. Cuando volvió no dudó en tirar de mí contra él.

Carne contra carne, calor contra calor, era mucho más íntimo. Sentí cada movimiento, cada gramo de tensión rasgando a través de él.

Mis pechos se hincharon en su contra, montando la anticipación. Sólo estar piel con piel inflamaba esa necesidad dentro de mí por más. Estaba preocupada porque nunca tendría suficiente de él. Todo sobre Darién me seducía, me hacia querer caer de rodillas y pedir más.

Demandó mis labios de nuevo. Esta vez, sus manos buscaron mis pechos, burlándose de mis pezones hasta dejarlos en picos firmes, provocando que el deseo líquido se reuniera en mi vértice mientras chamuscaba mi pecho.

Moví mis manos sobre su abdomen, sintiendo cada surco, cada colina y cada valle, un fino rastro de vello corría por el centro y desaparecía en el pecho. Froté las manos sobre sus planos pezones, sintiendo sus duros guijarros. Los acaricié cautelosamente, hiperconsciente de su sensibilidad, basada en la mía propia.

Él susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras estrechaba su erección en mi estómago.

De repente, me apartó de la puerta y le dio una patada para cerrarla. Ciegamente nos llevó a la cama, sin dejar de besarme haciendo que me rindiera, una mano en la espalda, otra trabajando en mi pecho, conduciéndome a una mayor necesidad. No se detuvo, incluso cuando mi culo chocó con el borde de la cama, no hasta que estuvo listo, no hasta que me tuvo lista para empezar a mendigar.

Poco a poco, él retrocedió.

Me sentí un poco mareada. Ya me estaba acostumbrado a su tacto, a su dominio, y me sentí perdida sin él. Parpadeé un par de veces cuando lo miré. Atrapé la curvatura de sus labios, antes de escuchar que abría el cajón.

—Elige uno, preciosa.

Mi mirada cayó al cajón. Me eché a reír al ver seis cajas sin abrir de condones. Lo miré de nuevo.

—Ambicioso. —Besé su pecho, cerrando mi mano alrededor de su dura polla.

Contuvo la respiración cuando deslicé mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un movimiento corto.

—Me gusta, pero me gustan más las sorpresas. —Con un último toque a su polla, lo liberé—. Sorpréndeme, Dar.


	24. CAPITULO 23

Capítulo Veintitrés

Serena

Él exhaló con fuerza. Tomó la primera caja que encontró su mano y la abrió sin perder su enfoque en mí.

Escuché la caja caer al suelo mientras sostenía la línea de condones. Salvajemente, arrancó uno y lo liberó de su envoltura protectora. El placer se deslizó a través de mí. Ningún hombre había parecido tan desesperado por probarme. La forma en que hablaba en sus mensajes de e-mails no era diferente de la forma en que me trataba en persona: yo siempre era preciosa, y querida.

Mi garganta se apretó cuando las emociones se reunieron en mi pecho, haciendo que fuera más difícil respirar. Los pensamientos empezaron a nublar mi enfoque.

Dar me besó con fuerza, llamando mi atención de nuevo al momento, a él. Sus manos trabajaron en nosotros antes de cerrar sus brazos alrededor de mí, y moverse, cambiando nuestras posiciones. Nunca dejó mis labios, nos llevó a la cama sin frenar hasta que su espalda golpeó la almohada.

Mis piernas cayeron, envolviéndose alrededor de él. Mi pecho se levantó y cayó con cada respiración dura, sin aliento. Mi espalda se arqueó, mi cadera se balanceó y mi deseo aumentó con cada toque de sus dedos en mis pezones. Su polla me acariciaba el clítoris repetidamente con cada uno de mis movimientos, llevándome más alto.

Se volvió muy difícil respirar y besarlo. Él pareció darse cuenta de eso, ya que se separó de mi boca y trazó una línea seductora de besos por mi cuello. Gemí mientras chupaba mi tierna carne. Cada golpe de su lengua en mi piel fría y húmeda, cada tirón de mis pezones entre sus dedos, cada roce de su polla contra mi clítoris se enrollaban en mi interior haciendo que me tensara, aferrándome a él, clavándole las uñas en la carne.

Mis gritos parecían hacer eco en la sala, por lo que me volví hipersensible a que el placer fuera solo de mi lado. Las luces me dijeron que no sólo escuchaba mi excitación, lo sentía en su miembro rígido, pero también veía cada centímetro mío, cada centímetro de las curvas extras que mi deseo dejaba en exhibición. Pero no me importaba.

—Eres tan bella.

Dejó mis pechos. Metió sus dedos en mi pelo, levantándolo de mi cuello mientras colocaba sus labios de nuevo.

Mis músculos se tensaron, me sentía como si estuviera exprimida, comprimida por mil kilos de deseo. Mi coño lloraba por este hombre, suplicaba por este soldado sexy. Mi corazón se aceleró, gritando de acuerdo en que lo deseaba y necesitaba.

Jadeé en busca de aire alrededor de sus labios.

—Por favor, Dar.

Él no respondió. En cambio, me besó con más fuerza, introduciendo su lengua más profundamente en la grieta de mi boca, como si me ofreciera alguna promesa erótica.

En un movimiento rápido, nos deslizó un poco en la cama. Un grito se me escapó cuando me giró, como si no pesara más que él.

Ahora él estaba de espaldas y yo sobre su duro frente, en equilibrio sobre él. Sus brazos me sujetaron firmemente alrededor de mi cintura, asegurándome que no iba a caer. Sus piernas se doblaron entre las mías, dejándome abierta y vulnerable a él.

Un escalofrío pasó a través de mí cuando pareció curvarse a mí alrededor, alineando su polla en mi entrada. Me cepilló el pelo a un lado, dejando al descubierto mi cuello. Me dio un beso en el hombro izquierdo.

—Haz todo lo que necesites para gozar, ¿está bien, preciosa?

Mi garganta repentinamente se apretó. Por eso él había elegido esa posición. Dar me permitía tener una oportunidad equitativa. Era importante para él que encontrara mi placer. Las lágrimas volvieron quemando mis ojos. Lo conocía poco más allá de los e-mails, mucho menos de estar cerca de él, con él, cómo darle placer.

Cuando no respondí, sus manos se movieron en direcciones opuestas. Sus antebrazos me sujetaron, mientras un conjunto de sus dedos asaltaron mi pezón derecho, y el otro rodeo mi clítoris.

—Si necesitas más, me lo dices.

Antes de que pudiera tratar de responder, condujo su polla en mí. Mi agarre se apretó en sus antebrazos cuando un grito brotó de mí. El placer atravesó mi cuerpo antes de que fuera enterrado debajo de una necesidad más fuerte, un gran deseo por más.

Estableció un ritmo rápido que no pude seguir. Sus manos nunca vacilaron y tampoco su cadencia. Él me golpeaba con fuerza, con un propósito. Cada golpe provocaba escalofríos nuevos, enviando y renovado el placer que vibraba a través de mí, hasta que me perdí de nuevo.

Me aferré a él como si fuera mi única tabla de salvación. Cada bofetada de su polla contra mi cérvix hacía que mi espalda intentara doblarse de éxtasis. Pero él no me dejó. Yo estaba encima, pero él estaba a cargo. No me daba órdenes. No lo decía. Pero era dueño de mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi todo.


	25. CAPITULO 24

Capítulo Veinticuatro

Serena

Más rápido y más duro, más duro, más rápido, la humedad de nuestra carne nos tenía resbalando y deslizándonos alrededor del otro, me tenía aferrándome a él con desesperación. El placer y el dolor se mezclaban en el momento. Me sentí suspendida, perdida en el movimiento de dar y recibir, perdida en la fuerza de sus impulsos, en la sensación de él dentro de mí, envuelto alrededor de mí. Mi corazón latió más rápido, corriendo en cadencia con mi pulso repentinamente ruidoso.

Se estaba haciendo más difícil respirar, más difícil decir dónde terminaba Darién y dónde comenzaba yo. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más difícil utilizar cualquier capacidad.

—Oh, mierda, Dar. —Mi voz se perdió en los sonidos de nuestros cuerpos moviéndose uno contra otro en una furia peligrosa, perdido en el ritmo rápido de la carne golpeando carne.

Sus pequeños gruñidos eran sexys y parecían empujarme más cerca. La forma en que me sostenía de manera protectora, la forma en que se mantenía enfocado en mí a través de su propia necesidad, la forma en que sus músculos se flexionaban y rotaban a mí alrededor... Todo en Dar me hacia querer más de él, hacía que lo deseara más.

Hasta que no tenía más para dar.

Hasta que fui arrojada al abismo.

Grité, arqueándome por su fuerza, por su toque, por él, cuando el placer caliente quemó mis venas. Me estremecí por la magnitud de mi liberación, mi vagina convulsionó alrededor de su jodida polla incesantemente. Ola tras ola de erotismo, de feliz liberación, rodó a través de mí. No podía ver... mi carne se erizó, muy sensible a cada roce de su cuerpo contra el mío, mi pulso ensordeció mis oídos, por lo que cada sonido parecía muy lejos, incluyendo su grito gutural.

Redujo lentamente sus fuertes movimientos. Su corazón latía rápidamente debajo de mí. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la cadera opuesta, con sus brazos todavía firmemente a través de mí, sosteniéndome en el lugar.

Los dos expulsamos un suspiro de satisfacción, cuando él se detuvo.

Mi cuerpo se sentía débil, cansado y desgastado, pero saciado. Completa y totalmente satisfecho.

Toda la tensión me dejó con mi orgasmo. Me relajé en su contra, ni un poquito preocupada por aplastarlo o dificultarle la respiración. Yo estaba dispuesta a quedarme aquí, bajo la luz brillante, totalmente expuesta a él.

Pero Dar tenía otras ideas.

Salió de debajo de mí, hacia el lado izquierdo, poniendo mi cabeza en la almohada cuando se curvó a mi alrededor. Se levantó en un codo, mirándome. Colocó una mano firme sobre mi pecho y luego la deslizó por encima de mi estómago y en círculos por mis caderas. Él la llevó suavemente hasta el punto más ancho de mí, se inclinó y luego se dobló y reclamó mis labios. Fue un simple beso, pero parecía contener un mundo de emoción.

Liberó mis labios, apretó la frente contra la mía.

Una respiración pesada. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

—Yo... —Él me besó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, como precisando coraje.

Este fuerte soldado me necesitaba. Y maldita si no quería estar allí para él.

Enmarqué su rostro con las manos, su barba pincho las palmas de mis manos cuando me alcé a mi mismo en su beso.

Una vez más, soltó mis labios y presionó su frente con la mía, pero esta vez lo sostenía.

Una respiración pesada. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

—Te amo, Serena. —Soltó en una exhalación rápida, pero no disminuyó el sentimiento.

Sentí la quemadura familiar de las lágrimas en mis ojos cuando mi pecho se apretó. Habíamos intercambiado setenta y siete correos electrónicos en cinco meses, y en algún lugar entre los setenta y siete, dejamos de intercambiar palabras y comenzamos a compartir pedazos de nosotros mismos. Y hace un momento yo le había dado la última pieza de mí.

El Sargento de Primera Clase Darién Chiba tenía todo de mí, especialmente mi corazón.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Apenas podía contener a raya las lágrimas de felicidad.

—Yo también te amo.

Dar se echó hacia atrás, llevándome con él. Registró mi cara, buscando la verdad.

Pero yo ya había hablado.

Le tomó un minuto verlo por sí mismo, sin embargo. Mi corazón pareció agrietarse en los bordes. La tristeza ponderó mi pecho mientras le miraba.

—No sé quién es, pero te puedo asegurar, no soy ella.

Permaneció solemne, rígido y sin moverse durante demasiados segundos. Mi corazón estuvo colgando en mi pecho durante varios segundos antes de que él suspirara, permitiendo que sus labios se levantasen melancólicamente en los bordes a pesar del dolor inquietante que asomaba en sus profundidades.

—Lo sé.

Nunca esperé que mi soldado estuviera herido por algo que no fuera la guerra. Como mujer, yo era un ser abiertamente emocional, pero los hombres que me rodeaban a menudo no lo eran, lo que me hacia fácil olvidar que eran tan susceptibles a los dolores de corazón como yo.

Pero todos somos humanos. Y al ver la magnitud de su dolor, así como él habló esas palabras a mí, me golpeó. Me hizo apreciarlas aún más, me encantaba aún más. Había tomado una oportunidad y confió en mí con su corazón.

Él no me castigó por las acciones de otra mujer, no comenzó nuestra relación sosteniendo sus pecados contra mí. En lugar de ello, respondió a mi correo electrónico y cada e-mail después de ese.

Y fue un e-mail, seguido de muchos más, lo que nos trajo aquí.

Rocé sus labios.

—Bien.

Relajó sus músculos aún más.

—Enseguida vuelvo, preciosa.

Se separó con un beso. Desapareció en el cuarto de baño y regresó un minuto después con un paño mojado. Reclamo mis labios otra vez, mientras me limpiaba con el material caliente y húmedo.

—No más novios literarios. Yo no comparto.

Me reí de él.

—¿No hablamos ya de esto?

Él se apartó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

—Yo...

Grité cuando un golpe sonó en la ventana del dormitorio.

Él gruñó, empujándose lejos de mí. Lanzó la tela en el baño.

—Quédate ahí, preciosa. —Abrió el segundo cajón de su mesilla de noche y sacó un revólver. Deslizó algo cargado con balas en la culata y la amartilló.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Maldita sea, era sexy con un arma. La manera como esgrimía el arma con confianza, la forma en que sus cejas se fruncieron en concentración mientras se preparaba, la forma en que observó su entorno, me hizo algo. Era como verlo en acción, sin la amenaza del uniforme y las bombas.

Mi soldado sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y había algo irresistiblemente sexy en un hombre como él. Sin lugar a dudas, él me podía proteger malditamente bien de cualquier situación, y no había un confort más garantizado.

Trabajé mi labio inferior mientras lo veía caminando por la sala, completamente desnudo. Su cuerpo se movía con propósito y precisión, sus músculos flexionados en advertencia con cada paso.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y se disparó un tiro. A lo lejos oí a Tate y a Zafiro riendo. En la cena había tenido una vista de ellos de primera mano. Eran un buen dúo. Tate era el más fuerte, más bullicioso, más rebelde de ellos, y definitivamente el instigador. Al parecer, Zafiro fue con él porque, bueno, francamente parecía aburrido, para gran disgusto de Linda.

Al ver de primera mano lo que le habían hecho a Darién mientras crecían, me sorprendía que no les hubiera disparado hasta ahora. El hombre había tenido la paciencia de un soldado, antes de que fuera uno de ellos. Y si era paciente con ellos, sólo podía imaginarle con sus propios hijos. Mi corazón y el estómago se calentaron con el pensamiento de que Darién sería un padre maravilloso algún día.


	26. CAPITULO 25

Capítulo Veinticinco

Darién

Esperé hasta que subieron en el camión de Zafiro y el motor arrancó antes de entrar. Detrás de la puerta, esperé hasta que los oí irse antes de volver a la habitación.

Me frené ante la visión de ella, deteniéndome a la entrada de la habitación. Mi pecho se apretó por el miedo por un momento, conteniendo la respiración. Mantuve la pistola levemente en mis manos, pesada entre ellas, parecía un peso que me detenía.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, mirando mi camino. No tenía miedo. En este momento, demostraba que confiaba en mí por completo para protegerla.

Pero mi trabajo no me permitía estar siempre ahí. Y si algo le sucedía a ella...

—Quiero que aprendas a disparar con una de estas. —No quería pensar en la alternativa, ¿qué pasaría si...?

Se sentó en la cama. El pelo le caía en una hermosa confusión en torno a ella. Sus labios todavía estaban hinchados y rojos de mis besos. Yo la había marcado en todos los sentidos posibles, por el momento, pero no era suficiente, y la idea de no tener la oportunidad de más sacudía mi confianza generalmente resistente.

Entendimiento iluminó sus ojos.

—Muy bien. Podrías enseñarme mañana si quieres.

Yo no sabía que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que la expulsé en un zumbido rápido de mis pulmones después de su aceptación.

Fui a la mesilla de noche y puse la pistola en el segundo cajón después de asegurarla. No estaba tenso ahora, pero sabía que cuando nos separáramos de nuevo, mi instinto sería un lío anudado. No sé cuando me enamoré de ella, pero en algún lugar entre su primer e-mail y ver sus curvas sensuales en persona, caí fuerte.

Levanté las sábanas de mi lado y tiré de ella hacia mí cuando me acomodé en la cama. La coloqué debajo mío, tomando mi peso sobre mis codos, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla.

La forma en que me miró fue directa a mi corazón.

Su mirada era firme. Ella confiaba en mí por completo. No se contenía, no ocultaba ninguna parte de sí. Ella se dio a conocer entera, como si supiera que yo necesitaba verlo todo. Su apertura era constante, pero sin demanda. Ella nunca pidió nada de mí, de nadie por lo que pude ver. Ella se daba libremente. Quería pagar su pasaje para venir aquí, pero yo me puse firme.

Era tan diferente de los demás. Me confundía, incluso ahora. Ella se merecía mucho pero nunca pedía nada. Nunca me lo pediría. Lo que significaba que mis habilidades militares serian necesarias con ella. Serena precisaba de un hombre que evaluara lo que necesitaba y garantizara que siempre lo tuviera.

Tragué saliva. La emoción congestionó mi pecho, se me hizo difícil respirar mientras la miraba fijamente. Yo quería ser ese hombre.

Su rostro se volvió ligeramente hacia abajo. Con el ceño fruncido y labios apretados, levantó una mano hasta mi cara. Pasó los dedos a lo largo de mi barba, doblando la palma a lo largo de mi mandíbula. Parpadeó varias veces, entrecerrando los ojos lo suficiente como para decirme que yo era, al menos, parcialmente borroso para ella.

—¿Qué está mal? —Su voz me apretó el corazón.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera pensar, pero una vez dichas supe que quería decirlas. Yo sabía que lo quería, la quería a ella. Para siempre.


	27. FINAL

Capítulo Veintiséis

Serena

—Cásate conmigo.

Mi corazón despegó, corriendo desenfrenadamente.

—¿Qué? —Las palabras fueron un susurro rasgado.

Necesitaba que me pellizcaran. Sin duda se trataba de un sueño. Tal vez estaba perdida en un mundo de ficción y Darién realmente no era más que otro novio literario.

Se apartó por un momento. Cuando regresó, deslizó las gafas en mí.

Parpadeé mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a mirar a través de los cristales. Sus facciones se volvieron nítidas y claras, igual que su deseo y la verdad que estaba en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Una sonrisa dividió su rostro. Sus ojos parecían brillar incluso mientras se oscurecían. _Dios, es hermoso. _

Él tomó cada detalle de mi cara, su sonrisa suavizándose mientras lo hacía, volviéndose pensativo. Se encontró con mi mirada, observándome.

—Di que quieres casarte conmigo, Sere.

Mi corazón parecía vibrar de emoción. Mi corazón parecía volar, saltar a la estratosfera de alegría, en conjunto con una profundidad de amor que nunca podría verbalizar adecuadamente. Mi carne se estremeció, se erizó con la conciencia, con la necesidad de abrazarlo y tocarlo, la necesidad de expresar mi amor por él, mi aceptación de él de una manera que nunca pude desde atrás de un ordenador.

_Esto era lo que había tratado de imaginar, evocar, sentir, cada vez que leía sobre una heroína que finalmente conseguía a su héroe. Esto era lo que cada autor describía en las novelas, pero era mucho más intenso, mucho más poderoso que lo que transmiten las palabras, de lo que nunca te dicen que es. _

Pero no tenia que imaginar más.

Todo comenzó con un correo electrónico y terminó en el amor.

Mis mejillas presionaron la parte inferior de mis gafas cuando le sonreí.

—Me casaré contigo, Dar. Incluso viviré aquí en Green Acres contigo.

Se echó a reír, casi iluminando sus rasgos. Su belleza me encantó, me dejó embelesada.

—El Ejército decidirá dónde vamos a vivir por los próximos dos años, pero luego podemos ir a cualquier lugar que tu corazón desee, preciosa. Mientras te tenga, no necesito nada más.

Yo sabía dónde quería estar. Lo supe en el momento en que entramos en esta casa. Lo sabía antes de que me lo pidiera, que este era el lugar donde estaba destinada a estar con él.

—Mi madre probablemente tendrá un colapso cuando se lo diga, ella puede, con el tiempo, querer seguirme pero quiero vivir aquí. Esto se siente como en casa. Y, mientras que te tenga este siempre será mi hogar.

Cayó junto a mí y me tomó en sus brazos. Acercándome a su calor cuando reclamó mis labios.

—Podemos acomodarla, si quieres.

Torcí la nariz.

—Amo a mi madre, pero no tanto.

Él corrió de mi pelo hacia atrás.

—No quiero que renuncies a todo y a todos por mí.

—No es por ti. Es por nosotros. —Lo besé de nuevo. No podía conseguir suficiente de él, de sentirlo. Su toque me aseguró que esto era real, él era real y que no estaba perdida en un libro—. En el peor de los casos, tal vez podamos construir una casa de huéspedes para mi madre, si tus padres están de acuerdo con eso.

—Soy dueño de esta casa y de las dos hectáreas que lo rodean. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, preciosa.

Respiré profundo, perdiéndome fácilmente en él de nuevo. Podía observarlo por horas. Estaba construido magníficamente. Músculos rígidos marcados bajo una superficie suave rociada con la cantidad perfecta de vello. Estaría un poco triste cuando tuviera que afeitarse la cara otra vez. Me encantaba la sensación de su sombra de cinco horas, complementaba su imagen oscura y peligrosa, la parte que clamaba que era un soldado capaz.

La mayor parte de sus brazos, las venas y los músculos que se arrastraban a través de sus antebrazos, llevaban a sus manos callosas de sus muchos días pasados con un arma, entre otras cosas, y me hipnotizó. Ellas eran la parte más sexy de él, la parte de él que mejor simboliza su fuerza, su capacidad de proteger a este país... Y a mí.

Él pasó el dorso de un dedo a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

—¿Qué está corriendo a través de esa cabecita, preciosa?

Contuve una sonrisa.

—Tú.

Se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo, la única indicación de que lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja con mi respuesta.

—¿Qué sobre mí?

Solté mi labio, permitiendo que se estirara en una sonrisa.

—En cómo de sexy eres.

Como un depredador acechando a su presa, se retiró antes de saltar de repente, cayendo sobre mí. Su mirada se estrechó como evaluando, decidiendo exactamente lo que quería hacer conmigo.

Mi cuerpo respondió de inmediato a su aura de mando, calentándose con el deseo.

Él cambió de posición apoyándose en un codo, cerniéndose sobre mí. No ofreció ninguna explicación antes de dejar caer la mano para probar y provocar mi coño.

—Tengo que reportarme a Fort Knox en tres semanas. No me importa dónde lo hagamos, pero yo quiero mi anillo en tu dedo antes de irme. Quiero que cada hombre sepa que estás tomada, y quiero saber que si me pasa algo, estarás cuidada. —Se inclinó, abrió la mesita de noche y cogió otro condón—. No quiero que te preocupes por nada.

Tragué saliva. Mis pulmones no querían expandirse, para hacer el trabajo correcto. Lo acababa de conseguir. Acababa de aceptar casarme con él, empezaba a hacer planes para comenzar oficialmente nuestra vida juntos, y él ya estaba hablando de cuando se terminara.

—Siempre me preocuparé cuando estés ausente, Dar, porque no quiero perderte.

Trabajó el condón, alineándose en mi entrada antes de mirarme de nuevo, antes de abordar la cuestión.

Me quedé sin aliento, las lágrimas picando mis ojos mientras empujaba dentro de mí. Se sentía tan dulce, tan correcto. ¿Cómo podía estar hablando de dejarme, como si no fuera nada, como si fuera tan fácil dejarlo ir?

—Mírame.

Encontré su brillo determinado. Con el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada, él se movió dentro de mí, me envolvió en sus brazos, que ofrecían más seguridad que sus palabras.

—Si me permiten permanecer aquí o me envían de vuelta, siempre voy a luchar para conseguir volver a ti. Eres para mí, preciosa.

Lo abracé a mí. Envolví mis brazos y mis piernas alrededor de él, aferrándome desesperadamente.

—No quiero dejarte ir, Dar. No sé siquiera si puedo tomar ese avión el lunes.

Apretó el paso, se condujo más profundo, más rápido, más fuerte en mí. Eso exprimió mi concentración en el tema, acerca de las preocupaciones de mi corazón.

—Entonces no lo hagas. —Inhaló rápidamente—. No me dejes hasta que sea necesario.

Mi placer era agridulce. En algún momento tendría que dejarlo ir. Tenía que buscar al menos el ordenador y la mayoría de la ropa de casa. Y él, al menos, tenía que dejarme presentarme a trabajar. Y ambos teníamos que orar para que la vida no nos exigiera más tiempo separados que eso.

Pero nada estaba garantizado.

Supe desde el primer correo electrónico que estaba tratando con un soldado, alguien que nunca sería mío por completo, ya que tenía un contrato. Conocía los riesgos derivados desde el principio.

Pero el amor no se preocupa por los obstáculos y riesgos. Es quien te consume, es un comandante exigente. No exige nada menos que todo de ti, sin ninguna promesa de nada a cambio. Se prende a ti y une cada pieza de forma segura a la persona que amas. Él te lanza por el precipicio sin paracaídas, nunca teniendo en cuenta la angustia potencial de lo que podría suceder.

La emoción de volar sin alas emula la euforia que evoca el amor. Es una sensación explosiva, nunca te sientes más vivo que cuando estás enamorado, hiperconsciente de cada segundo, cada alegría, cada posibilidad.

Yo era consciente de todas las posibilidades, cada momento felizmente potencial de mi futuro con Darién.

Pero también era consciente de todas las posibilidades, todos los momentos potencialmente tristes en mi futuro si perdía a Darién.

Él capturó mis labios, ahogando mis temores por el momento y sosteniéndolos todos. No dijo nada, pero no era necesario. Lo sabíamos. Colgaba entre nosotros, pero no nos detendría.

El amor no se preocupa por los obstáculos y riesgos. No le importaba que fuera un soldado en el extranjero o que yo fuera una mujer con curvas que vivía a cientos de kilómetros de su hogar.

Repetidamente se elevaba dentro de mí, arrastrándome más lejos y más lejos de la oscuridad y más y más en las hermosas pasiones de amarnos uno al otro en ese momento.

A medio impulso, se detuvo. Su respiración era entrecortada, demostrando que estaba tan perdido en mí como yo en él.

—Te amo, preciosa.

Volvió a casa, retomándolo donde lo dejó a un ritmo increíblemente rápido que provocó una oleada tras otra de deliciosas sensaciones. Placer rasgó a través de mí. Grité cuando él nos llevó a las alturas del éxtasis, cuando me lancé sobre el borde, confié en que él estaría allí para cogerme.

Porque, de alguna manera, él siempre estaba allí para cogerme, tirando de mí en sus brazos protectores. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en una cadencia confiada cuando el calor me envolvió en su calidez, su amor.

—Te amo, Dar.


	28. EPÍOLOGO

Epílogo

Serena

Se lo dije cada día que me desperté a su lado. Se lo dije todos los días a través de e-mails cuándo fui enviado en una última misión, al final. Se lo dije todas las noches, antes y después de que hicimos el amor. Lloré cuando se lo dije el día de nuestra boda dos semanas más tarde de que volara a Kentucky por primera vez, y una semana después de que él me hubiera llevado a Florida para decirle a mi madre y para que dejara zanjados mis asuntos.

Lloré de nuevo cuando se lo dije en el hospital, después de conseguir mi primer vistazo de él en meses.

_El amor no se preocupa por los obstáculos o riesgos. _

No me importaba si tenía que pasar 12 días en el hospital con él. No me importaba si tenía que llevarlo a terapia física tres veces a la semana, a una hora de distancia, durante un año. No me importaba que él regresara de la guerra con metralla en su pierna aplastada, lo que requería de cirugía, pernos de metal y mucho más. No me importaba que él tuviera cicatrices en la pierna para siempre o caminara con una leve cojera. Sobrevivió de quedar atrapado debajo de trozos de un edificio bombardeado durante horas, mantuvo su promesa de luchar siempre y volver a mí.

El amor no se preocupa por los obstáculos o riesgos. En cambio, los utiliza, los fuerza en un esfuerzo por consolidar su vínculo, para mostrar su poder, porque si realmente amas a alguien, ningún obstáculo o amenaza logrará destruirlo.

El Ejército, la lesión en la pierna que le acortó la última gira, tres niños traviesos, una madre que nunca parecía dejar a pesar de vivir al lado, y dos yernos que tienen pasión por causar problemas, nunca nada se interpuso entre nosotros.

El amor no se preocupa por los obstáculos o riesgos, pero al final, he perdido nada y gané todo.

Comencé un club de lectura erótica en Kentucky. Linda fue la primera en unirse, y sorprendentemente, no era tan extraño. Finalmente encontré una receta casera de café helado decente. Nada puede sustituir a mi amado Starbucks, pero Darién amaba más que yo mi café. Continué mi blog y se convirtió en mi única fuente de ingresos, aunque en realidad no necesito mucho, y con la maravilla de las compras en línea, tuve la oportunidad de comprar en todas mis tiendas favoritas, a pesar de estar a unos buenos cincuenta kilómetros de la localización más cercana de ladrillo y mortero.

Hice muchos amigos nuevos, creé muchos nuevos recuerdos, y viví el resto de mis días felizmente enamorada de mi soldado. ¿Quién diría que un correo electrónico podía llevar a una vida de amor y felicidad?

El amor no es fácil, pero el compromiso si lo es. Darién y yo nos comprometimos a amarnos a través de los obstáculos y los riesgos, a través de los miembros entrometidos de la familia, de la distracción de los niños, a través de los buenos y malos tiempos, a través de lo que tuviera el potencial para separarnos. Amamos nuestro camino a través de eso, un e-mail, un día, y a veces, un minuto de cada día.

Pero valió la pena. Mi soldado sexy valió la pena, porque era la persona adecuada, mi compañero del alma, incluso tal vez, siempre lo será.

Actualización final

Club del Libro, Orlando – Cartas a los Soldados

Mina encontró un segundo soldado a quien contactó durante dos años, pero al final, ella no podía lidiar con una relación a larga distancia, que era el noventa por ciento tiempo.

Amy se reunió con el soldado, cuando regresó a ., pero no se puede iniciar un incendio cuando solo hay una chispa. Se convirtieron en buenos amigos y todavía hablan hoy.

Para nuestra conmoción y sorpresa, Rei tuvo un trío con su soldado y su esposa. Fue cosa de una vez, una experiencia que ella dijo que nunca olvidará, pero que tampoco quería hacer de nuevo. Supongo que no todo es tan increíble como parece en el mundo de la ficción.

Las otras damas nunca oyeron de nuevo de sus soldados, o nunca compartieron nada más allá de sus e-mails con ellos. Voy a decir esto. Yo fui la más afortunada del grupo. Y ellas estaban odiosamente felices por mí. No podía culparlas, sin embargo. Encontré un felices para siempre en un lugar donde no lo estaba buscando.

Dar se burla ocasionalmente de mí sobre mi primer correo electrónico, por lo general cuando me está follando áspero y duro, cuando esta siendo todo Alfa comandante... por atreverme a decirle que ojalá no fuera un hombre.

Pero si hay una cosa que mi soldado me enseñó, fue cuándo abrir fuego y cuándo retirarme en silencio.

Mi respuesta era siempre la misma.

—¿Ah, sí? Pruébamelo, mujer.

Y, maldita sea si no probaba ser cien por ciento hombre, una y otra vez.

Fin


End file.
